


Teasing

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Unfaithful [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen's not the only one who can tease.</p><p>Follows on from a <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/primeval_denial/1312.html?thread=54816#t54816">Stephen/Helen ficlet</a> by Telperion_15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Before the slam of the door had finished echoing around the office, Stephen's phone rang. Groaning, he pulled it out of his pocket. He didn't want to talk to anyone he wanted to get off!

Looking at the display, he answered hurriedly. "Cutter?"

"Did you have fun or did she leave you wanting," Nick asked, his voice going straight to Stephen's hard cock.

"Fuck," he moaned. "She got off and then got out. You interrupted us."

Nick laughed. "Such a shame. If she gets here before you come you'll just have to wait until I can come back for you," he teased. "Open your jeans, Stephen."

Stephen fumbled to comply, trying not to drop the phone.

"Sit at my desk and spread your legs," Nick told him. "Now run one finger along your cock lightly. Pretend it's my hand. You're in my chair and I'm kneeling in front of you. I can almost taste you."

Stephen groaned. "God, Cutter, please. I'm so close."

"Not yet," Nick ordered. "I want you to let go of your cock and slide one hand under your shirt to pinch a nipple. Do it hard, imagine I'm biting it."

Stephen shuddered, doing as he was told. "Please, Cutter!"

"Now start stroking yourself," Nick said, taking pity on him. "When I'm done with Helen I'm coming back there and I'm going to bend you over my desk and fuck you. I love sliding inside you and reminding you which Cutter you really belong to."

"You," Stephen gasped. "Always you."

Nick chuckled. "Good boy. Are you close now? So close you can taste it maybe..." He paused. "Gotta go, Stephen, Helen's here." He grinned wickedly. "Guess you'll just have to stay hard until I can get back there and give you what you need."


End file.
